The embodiments described herein relate generally to trailers, and more particularly, to an expandable compact camping trailer.
Trailer units for camping and touring are often large and unwieldy. Compact units usually lack basic conveniences and necessities, such as showers and toilets. Moreover, compact units most often have sleeping room for only two adults and, possibly, two children. Additionally, water often needs to be carried in, in separate containers, and use of portable chemical toilets tends to be cumbersome.
Some compact trailer units include fold up tents and roll up canopies, which are subject to deterioration from the elements and mildew. Fold up units also tend to be complicated and have considerably lengths of adjoining pieces to seal.
Among other issues, cooking in the cramped confines of compact trailers can be troublesome, and cooking odors tend to linger.
Therefore, what is needed is an expandable compact camping trailer with improved and larger sleeping areas, a weather resistant construction, and basic necessities